A sewing machine that is capable of sewing an embroidery pattern and includes a stitch forming mechanism including a needle, a transfer mechanism for causing an embroidery frame that holds a work cloth to move in two directions, i.e., an X-direction and a Y-direction, on a sewing machine bed, and a control device for controlling the stitch forming mechanism and the transfer mechanism has been conventionally known. In this sewing machine, the control device controls driving of each of the stitch forming mechanism and the transfer mechanism on the basis of pattern data, which indicates amounts of movement in the X-direction and Y-direction of the embroidery frame for each stitch, thereby executing a sewing operation for sewing an embroidery pattern of a pattern corresponding to the pattern data on the work cloth.
In the sewing machine of a related art, a storage device is provided and the storage device stores a plurality of pieces of pattern data. A user can use a data selection device to select a plurality of embroidery patterns (pattern data) such as one-point patterns of “yacht” and “tulip”.